Witness Protection
by iwantausername
Summary: Reid and Luke must go into witness protection together after months apart.
1. Chapter One

**Same friend that asked for "Gathering at Snyder Farm", requested this. She was trying to write it herself, but was getting stuck so she asked me to write it for her instead. This will probably be a short series just for her. I hope everyone likes and reviews.  
**

"Reid, what are you talking about?" Katie asked, a look of confusion on her face.

Reid had a bag packed and sitting on the couch. He was just slipping his jacket on as he turned to look at her. He didn't really know what to say to her. He needed to leave, right away and was not allowed to tell her why. Really, he didn't really know much about why either.

"Margo will be here later to fill you in," he told her, his hands now on her shoulders.

"Why can't you just tell me? What did you do?"

Reid almost laughed, "I didn't do anything."

"Than why are you packing and heading to the police station?"

Reid didn't answer her. He planted a kiss on her forehead before grabbing his bag and reaching for the door. He stopped for a second to turn back to her.

"Give the kid a kiss for me."

And he was out the door. A police car was waiting in the parking lot of the apartment for him. He tossed his bag into the back and got in. It was a silent ride to the police station and all he could think about was Katie was probably curled up on the couch with Jacob, trying to figure out what had just happened.

They pulled into the station right away. Reid grabbed his bag and followed the officer into the station. As they entered, Reid couldn't believe the station was actually busy. There were normally only a few officers working at a time in the station. Now it seemed every single one was there, just for this. He quickly spotted Jack Snyder, who was now walking over to him.

"Dr. Oliver, You'll be waiting in there until everything is sorted out." he said, pointing to the small room where everyone seemed to stay after getting arrested that was behind his own desk.

The blinds were closed but the door was open. Reid walked inside, dropping his bag on the floor next to the other one that was already there. He looked up to see a certain blond already sitting at the small table. His feet were up on a second chair and he was reading a book.

"When they bring you in?" Reid asked, leaning again the wall opposite of him.

"About an hour ago." he replied, not looking up at Reid.

Suddenly Detective Margo Hughes walked in, some files in her hands.

"Luke. Dr. Oliver. We're going to need your cell phones, pagers, laptops. Any electronics." she told them, standing at the door.

"Even my iPod?" Luke asked, finally setting the book down and looking up.

"For now, yes." Margo replied

Luke stood and walked over to his bag, which sat next to Reid's and started rummaging through it, pulling out his iPod, before pulling his cell phone from his jacket pocket.

"Officer Lane." Margo said to someone.

A short, dark haired woman walked into the room. She took Luke's phone and iPod and than Reid handed her his laptop, pager and phone.

"I don't have my laptop with me." Luke said, when Margo looked at him.

She just nodded and the officer left. Luke took his seat back at the table and Reid leaned up against the wall again.

"You two will be staying in here until everything is sorted and we are ready to transport you. The blinds need to stay closed and the door with be closed and locked." she told them, "Food from Al's will be here shortly for you. Once everything is ready and night falls, you two will be moved."

With that, she left, closing and locking the door behind her. Luke, who had gone back to his book, heard Reid moan. He looked up at him.

"What did you tell Katie?"

Reid, who had his eyes closed, opened them and stared back.

"Nothing. The officer that came to the house told me to say nothing, that Margo was going to fill her in. Not like I really know much to tell her anyways." he replied, "What did you tell your family?"

Luke laughed, "That I was going on a business trip."

Reid laughed with him.

Back outside in the station, Margo was running around, talking to just about every officer, spatting out orders and requesting files.

"Officer Cassady." she barked, looking at a tall sandy haired man, "Did you get those phone records from Mr. Snyder?"

"Yes, I was just about to bring them to you." Officer Cassady replied, walking up with a file, "He's had twenty in coming from him since the beginning of the month."

"Any outgoing?"

"No." Officer Cassady replied, handing her the file.

Margo looked it over once before nodding and walking away.

Back inside the room, the food from Al's had arrived and they were eating in silence. Luke took a sip from his soda when Margo walked back into the room, the same file in her hands, as well as his cell phone. Two officers walked in behind her with a laptop and a bunch of other things that neither Reid or Luke knew what they were for at first.

"Luke," Margo began, "It says in your phone records that he's called you twenty times since the beginning of the month."

Luke nodded, "I never answered any except for that one time when I came to you about it."

"Good, good." Margo nodded, placing the phone on the table in front of him, "You said he calls every time around five. It's almost five and we're hoping that he calls today. We're going to try and trace the call."

Luke nodded, looking at the phone. Reid, who was still standing by the wall, just watched everyone. He didn't know much of what was going on. He only knew that someone was after himself and Luke and that the whole of Oakdale's police department was trying to see to that nothing happened to either of them. He didn't even know who it was that was after them.

Everything was ready to trace the call when suddenly Luke's phone rang. Everyone held their breath as Luke slowly picked up the phone. He looked at Margo and nodded, telling her it was him. She nodded back.

"Put it on speaker. Everyone keep quiet. He needs to think only Luke is listening."

Luke hit talk and the speaker button quickly. There was a moments pause before Luke spoke, in a slow and careful tone.

"This is Luke Snyder."

"_Luciano._"

Reid's eyes widened, he knew there was only one person who ever called Luke by his birth name. The man that Reid had helped place in jail a year ago. Reid almost said something but quickly caught himself before he did.

"Damian," Luke started, "I..."

"_Luciano, I am very disappointed._" Damian said over the phone, "_You were to bring that doctor to see me so I could repay him_."

Luke looked at Reid, who's eyes were wide still.

"Dr. Oliver left town, I told you that."

"_I know you're lying, Luciano._"

There was another moments pause before Damian spoke again.

"_I've been watching. And I will find him._"

With that, the phone call was over before Luke could say something else to keep him talking. There was a sudden sigh from every person in the room. Luke sat the phone down and closed his eyes. Reid stood with his arms folded, trying to figure out what he had just heard. Margo looked to the officer with the laptop in front of him.

"Nothing. The call wasn't long enough." he told her.

"Damnit." she said, "Okay, well we know he's in town because he's been watching. Get patrol cars out, everywhere. Send someone to watch the Snyder farm, Snyder house and my sister. If he truly wants Dr. Oliver and possibly now Luke, he'll go after those closest."

The officers in the room nodded, grabbed everything including Luke's phone, and left. Margo stayed because she had more to talk with them about.

"Alright boys," she started, "Everything is almost ready. Dr. Oliver, Bob has been informed. You will have as much time as you need off, with pay, until this is all over. Luke, your parents already think you're on a business trip but with the officers to watch them, they will be informed. Neither of you will have contact with anyone else but myself and the officers who will be watching you."

With that, she had left again, closing and locking the door behind her. Reid started pacing back and forth. Luke still had his eyes closed.

"You were going to turn me over to him." Reid suddenly blurted out, not able to keep quiet anymore.

"What!" Luke's head snapped up, a look of hurt on his face, "Reid, I wasn't. When I found out why he was calling and what he was planning on doing, I went straight to Margo."

Reid nodded, but didn't say anything else about the matter. He kept his pacing back and forth and was started to sweat. He was having troubles breathing.

"Could you please stop that?" Luke asked, reading his book again, "You're starting to make me dizzy."

Reid laughed, "You're not even watching. You're reading a book."

Luke looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"Small room, blinds closed. We're locked inside."

It took Luke a minute to think but then it dawned on him, "Oh shit. Your claustrophobia."

"Maybe you are one of the brighter crayons in the box."

"Shut up." Luke said, "Okay, think of your happy place. The brain."

"Tried, didn't work."

"Count back from ten and try breathing slowly?"

"Tried that too, and if I could breath slowly, I don't think we'd be having this conversation."

"Right." Luke said, dropping his book on the table and standing, "Lemme try something."

He walked around the table to where Reid was pacing. He stopped him, and stood within inches of him, both his hands on his arms to stop him from moving.

"What are you doing?"

Luke placed one of his hands around Reid's neck and pulled him slowly closer, gently kissing him. At first, Reid wanted to pull away. He had forgot what kissing Luke was like but suddenly he was kissing him back. His breathing evened out and he was relaxing when Luke pulled away from him.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Reid said, eyes still closed, "A little."

He opened his eyes to find Luke walked back around the table and sitting down again. He couldn't believe it. It had been months since they were actually together. They tried a relationship but Luke had called it off without warning and Reid didn't know why. He was so mad at him for months, but now, he didn't see the Luke that had hurt him, but the Luke who he had fallen in love with.

It was rounding eleven at night when Margo returned with an officer. She had motioned for them to follow the officer. They went the back way out of the station, each of them carrying their bag over their shoulders. Their bags were tossed into the back of an unmarked car before they got into the backseat. Both Margo and the officer got into the front, the officer driving. They were then off, leaving Oakdale. Both Reid and Luke had no idea were they were going. All Reid could think of was work while Luke was thinking about his family.


	2. Chapter Two

**I didn't know if people would actually like this but YAY! I hope you also enjoy this chapter. Review!  
**

The car pulled up to a three story building that was in the middle of nowhere. There was a second car already there, but it was empty. Getting out of the car, Reid looked around.

"This is where we're staying?" he said, "Wouldn't it be better if there were, you know, actual _people_ around?"

"Damian wouldn't care who he hurt to get to you." Luke replied, pulling their bags from the trunk.

They followed Margo into the house while the officer stayed at the door.

"There will be four officers around the house at all times. Bedrooms are on the top floor. Second floor has a library and a study. Kitchen and living room are both down here and there is a bathroom on each floor." Margo told them, as they walked through the house, "We will be set up not too far from here in case something does happen, we are not that far away."

"And if something does happen?" Luke asked

"The officers will be here, switching out every twelve hours." Margo told him, "So, if something does happen, they are here until backup can get here."

They went into the kitchen, "The fridge and cupboards are fully stocked. Groceries will be brought in once a week for you, along with anything else you would like. Washer and dryer are in the basement. You are allowed outside, but do not leave the clearing around the house, no matter what."

Reid went straight to the fridge and frowned, "No beer? How am I suppose to get through this hell?"

Luke laughed.

"We'd rather you be clear headed if something were to happen, Dr. Oliver." Margo told him, "I must get back to the station, see if there is anything new. Don't worry, you will be save here."

With that, she was gone. Luke took his own bag and headed to the top floor, picking the room closest to the stairs. He heard Reid in the hall as he came to pick a room as well. Luke didn't even care to unpack, just tossing the bag onto the floor and laying on his back on the bed.

"Why didn't you just turn me over to _bad dad_?"

Luke looked up to see Reid leaning on his door, "Why would I?"

"Well, you wouldn't have to be here." Reid replied

"I'd rather be here, keeping us safe, then to attend a funeral for someone I lo..." he trailed off and looked away from Reid.

Luke turned to say something but Reid was gone. He got off the bed and made his way back downstairs to find Reid sitting on the couch with a water. He walked around and sat on the other side of the couch, not looking at Reid at all.

"You can't say you love me after how you walked away like you did." Reid broke the silence.

Luke didn't reply, he kept staring at the television, which was turned off.

"You never did tell me why you were walking away from _us_." Reid looked at him.

"I had my reasons."

"Like what? You love me but you're not in love with me so you thought you would find someone else?"

"Reid, just stop." Luke closed his eyes.

"No, I would really like to know why you walked away all those months ago." Reid was starting to get angry with him now.

Luke just stayed silent.

"Damnit Luke." Reid was beyond angry now, "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Damian threatened to kill you so I thought if I kept my distance he'd leave you alone." Luke was almost crying now but he also had anger in his voice, "Then he contacted me, again, a few weeks ago and told me to turn you over to him or he'd be after everyone. That's when I went to Margo."

Luke suddenly jumped up and was out the door before Reid could register all that Luke had said or say anything in return. It was starting to get dark and Luke stayed outside, walking around the clearing. He could sense the officers watching from their posts around the house. When it was finally getting dark enough he almost couldn't see his hand in front of his face, one of the officers suggested he go back inside. He nodded, but stayed silent as he reentered the house. Reid was in the kitchen, putting food onto two plates. Luke was shocked to see that it wasn't just sandwiches, but he had actually cooked hamburgers for them.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, seeing Luke enter.

Luke nodded, sitting at the table. Reid placed the plate and a soda in front of him before sitting across from him at the table with his own plate and a water. They were silent the whole time they ate and after Luke was the one to clean up and do the dishes while Reid went up to his room to change into something to sleep in. Luke was expecting Reid to just stay up in his room for the rest of the night, but as he sat down on the couch, Reid came down the stairs and sat down as well. They didn't dare look at each other.

Luke curled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them and wrapped his arms around his legs as Reid switched the TV on and started flipping through the channels. He stopped on the SyFy channel. A show called 'Eureka' was playing. He knew that it was something he had seen Luke watch before so he stopped and sat the remote on the coffee table. Luke was smiling to himself, but didn't saw anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reid pull out a medical file from a bag next to the couch. Luke tilted his head so his cheek was now resting on his knees and looked at Reid.

"Should you really have those?" he asked, "Shouldn't Chris have them?"

"These are copies." Reid replied, not looking up from the file.

"What does it matter then? The files will probably be different once you get back."

Reid smiled, "It keeps me sane to know I still do have patients, even if I'm not going to be working with them for a while."

They fell silent again as Reid skimmed through a few files and Luke watched a mini marathon of 'Eureka'. Finally Reid closed the fourth file he was reading. He stretched and yawned.

"I'm heading to bed."

He stood and looked at Luke. He didn't realize that Luke had fallen asleep on the couch, his head still on his knees. He smiled before walking closer to him.

"Luke." he said, shaking his arm.

Luke jumped, opening his eyes and looked up at Reid.

"Maybe you should go to bed." Reid said, turning the TV off.

Luke just nodded. They both made their way to the top floor and into their own rooms, where neither actually got any real sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**So thought it would be longer than it actually is, but it's still pretty long. Hope you all like. Damian will be showing up soon! Dun, dun dun! LOL. Review! I'll loves you forevers!  
**

The next day, Luke was the first one up. He had showered and dressed before heading downstairs. He fixed himself breakfast, a bowl of cereal before sitting in the living room and watching the news, hoping maybe there was something on Damian, but there wasn't. He picked up a book from the coffee table and started reading it. It was one of Reid's medical related ones and just about every word, Luke didn't understand. After about a half hour of trying to read it, he sat it back down and looked at his watch. It was just past noon and he was getting hungry again.

Picking up his empty cereal bowl, he went back into the kitchen. Surprised that Reid still was not up. Thinking he was up but staying in his room because he didn't want to see Luke. But then he heard the shower running. Luke got to work on making coffee for him then went rummaging through the cupboards, finding a can of spaghettio's. Smiling to himself, remembering the last time he had them he was just ten years old. He washed his cereal bowl and spoon before opening the can of spaghettio's and emptying the can into the bowl.

He took the bowl to the table before returning to the fridge to grab a soda. As he closed the fridge door and turned to return to the table to eat, Reid was walking in. He still looked tired, wearing jeans and his favorite maroon colored shirt, which wasn't even buttoned up. His head was still wet looking as he ran his hand through it.

"Morning." Luke said, taking his seat at the small kitchen table.

"It's noon genius." Reid replied, going to the fridge to grab everything he would need for one of his masterpiece sandwiches that grossed everyone else out.

Luke didn't say anything, he just went to eating his spaghettio's. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Reid watching him. He looked up and smiled.

"What?" he asked

"What are you eating?"

"Spaghettio's."

Reid smiled, "What are you, seven?"

Reid finished making his sandwich, put everything back into the fridge and fixed himself a cup of coffee before sitting across the table from Luke, who just continued to eat. Suddenly Luke saw Reid reach over and take a spaghettio with his fingers. He watched him pop it into his mouth and make a face.

"They're cold."

Luke had to laugh, "Because I didn't heat them up genius."

"Why?" Reid was looking at him like he had two heads.

"When I was little, about six, I woke up and was hungry but I didn't want to wake my parents. I found a can of spaghettio's but I wasn't allowed to use the stove to heat them up so I just poured them into a bowl and ate them cold. Been eating them that way since."

"Did you not have a microwave or better yet, a personal chef?" sarcasm in every word.

"Contrary to what you think about my family and us having money no matter what I've told you in the past, we always do our own cooking, cleaning and whatever else." Luke told him, "I did have a nanny though."

Reid laughed, "I knew it."

Silence fell between them as they finished eating. Luke then went to the sink and washed his bowl and spoon again before leaving the kitchen and Reid to clean his own dishes. He walked into the living room and was going to head outside, when Reid came up behind him.

"Luke," he said, grabbing the younger man's arm, "Can we talk about yesterday and what you said before storming out?"

Luke stopped and turned to him, nodding but didn't say anything. They went over to the couch and both sat down. Luke curled up like the night before with his knees to his chest and his cheek resting on his knees so he could look at Reid, who was sitting sideways on the couch to look at him, his leg tucked under him and his arm on the back of the couch.

"You said you broke it off because of Damian." Reid started, "But Damian didn't start contacting you until months later."

Luke shook his head, "He sent me a letter. I didn't really think anything off it when I first opened it until I read it. He was out of prison and wanted to see me." he stopped talking and closed his eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Luke opened his eyes. He didn't feel Reid get closer to him on the couch but now he was within arms reach and Luke so wanted to pull him on top of himself and start kissing him but he wrapped his arms around his legs again to keep himself from doing so. He saw Reid's hand twitch like he wanted to reach out to him, but he didn't move either.

"I was just going to forget about it. Forget about him like I did after he was sent to prison, but curiosity got the best of me. The day I told you I had a meeting for the foundation in Chicago, I was going to meet him."

Reid didn't look shocked at all by hearing that, "So you went to meet him. That's when he told you he wanted you to hand me over so he could _repay _me for sending him to prison?"

Luke nodded and closed his eyes again, "I was so angry I left. That's why I was back so early and just told you the meeting was rescheduled. I wanted to go to Margo about it, but..."

"But what, Luke?"

"He threatened... others. If I went to Margo, more then just you would be hurt but if I just handed you over, he'd leave town for good. I knew that wasn't going to happen no matter what because he doesn't just give up like that. I decided that if I were to keep my distance from you, he'd leave you alone maybe, and it worked for a few months."

"And then he started calling you."

Luke nodded again, finally looking away from Reid. Tears were starting to fill his eyes and he couldn't hold them back. He then felt himself being pulled closer to Reid. His head rested on his shoulder. He kept himself wrapped up but leaned into Reid, who wrapped his own arms around his.

"At first, I refused to answer but after about the eighteenth time, I answered." Luke continued after he cleared his throat and was able to talk, "He said he was in town and was going to go after you even if I didn't help. So I decided then I had to risk it and went to Margo."

"And the next day I had a three officer, police escort." Reid laughed lightly.

Luke smiled, "I refused to let them only send one officer to keep an eye on you. I kept pushing until Margo sent out three of them. I was also getting pushy on getting you out of town until Damian was caught but it took almost a week before they brought you into the police station yesterday."

"Why were you there?" Reid asked, "He's after me, not you. You're his son, he wouldn't hurt you. You could be at home with your family and friends, and yet, you're here."

"Like I said yesterday," Luke said, sitting up to look Reid in the eyes, "I'd rather be here with you."

Reid smiled.

"And you're wrong about Damian." Luke added, "He'd hurt me to get something he's after."

Reid just looked at him. Luke never spoke of Damian and everything that happened when he had first come out to his parents around Reid.

"When I first came out, he tried sending me to a camp that brainwashes kids. My mom, who was pregnant with Ethan at the time, ended up in a coma because I pushed her down the stairs."

Reid's mouth opened.

"I thought she was working with Damian to send me away." Luke told him, "She was the one that called him in in the first place. While she was in a coma, I went to live with Damian. He seemed so caring and I believed everything he told me. Then he told me he was sick so I would going back to Malta with him.

"At the airport, my dad and Jack showed up. One of the people working for Damian pulled a gun on me. Damian needed me to go back to Malta with him and hand over my inheritance because he was in trouble and needed the money or something.

"Well, I signed over my inheritance and disowned the Grimaldi name."

Luke stopped and looked at Reid.

"Then how do you have the foundation, you're using Grimaldi money. And you run the Oakdale Grimaldi Shipping docks."

Luke laughed, "Damian returned just as Noah I were getting back together. I had been hit in a hit and run and was hospitalized. Months before that, he sent me a part of my inheritance and I started the foundation to help gay rights, just to stick it to him.

After he returned, none of us wanted him back in our lives and tried to get him to leave. But then Noah and I were kidnapped. Damian was the one that found us days later. Noah had been shot and was hospitalized. After that, Damian did seem to have changed. But then my dad went down to Kentucky and was presumed dead.

Damian moved in with my mom and they married. It had been weeks since my dad was presumed dead but he returned just as Damian and my mom married. Nothing was the same. They stayed married and my dad moved on with Molly. But then a bunch of things went down between Damian and my aunt Meg."

Luke stopped to see if Reid was still paying attention. He was, but with wide eyes.

"Damian needed to get out of town and gave me the company. That's when I was blackmailing you to come and help Noah and all that with you helping my dad and Damian going to prison."

He finished and Reid was nodded, indicating that he understood.

"You have one messed up life." he said with a smile.

"Shut up." Luke smiled as well, "It's not that bad, if you only think of the good."

"What good would you be talking about? Noah?"

"You." Luke replied in a whisper.

Reid looked at him.

"If I had never gone to Damian and him telling me to use blackmail to get you to Oakdale, I would never had met you." Luke told him, "But I never told you, I never actually had any dirt on you."

Reid laughed, "I knew that."

"And you still stayed in Oak_hell_!" Luke laughed

"I had my reasons." Reid replied, a devilish smile on his lips.

Reid then leaned in and kissed Luke softly. Luke tensed at first, not expecting it, but then relaxed into the kiss, his lips parting and Reid tongue taking over. Luke fell back on the couch and Reid was on top of him. Slowly, Luke started to worm his hands up Reid's bare chest to his shoulders before pulling his shirt off and discarding it onto the floor.

"Wait." Luke said, pushing Reid away a little and looking at him, "I don't really think this is the right time or place."

Reid looked around and nodded, pulling back and sitting back down on the couch as Luke sat up, away from Reid. He grabbed his shirt and tossed it to him, looking away as Reid slipped it back on and finally buttoned it up. They just sat there in silence.


	4. Chapter Four

**Working on five right now, probably have it up later tonight or tomorrow morning. Please review and enjoy. Thank you so much.  
**

It had been almost a week since Reid and Luke had been placed in the run down house in the middle of nowhere to keep them safe from Damian. They had no real news from their friends and family or from Margo about if Damian was any closer to being arrested or attacking them. Luke and Reid had a little tension between them but they felt comfortable around each other for the most part.

It was now the day that Margo would be showing up once the first shirt ended at noon for the four officers outside the house. Their kitchen was just about empty from Reid and all the eating he did over the week. Luke was sitting on the couch and Reid was in the library on the second floor when he head a car.

Getting up from the couch, he went over to the door and opened it. He saw the same unmarked car that had brought them to the house a week ago and smiled. _Finally, someone new_ he thought to himself as he walked over to the stairs.

"Reid, Margo's here!" he yelled up the stairs before turning to see Margo getting out of the car.

She wasn't alone. Luke's smile widened more when he saw his mother and Katie. He walked outside and onto the porch. Lily approached her son and they hugged. She didn't want to let him go.

"Why did you say you had a business trip?" she sounded angry but relieved he was okay.

"Margo said not to tell anyone." he replied, "How's dad and Ethan and the girls?"

"The family are all worried for you and Reid, but they're fine. How about you Sweetie. It's got to be hard to be locked up here with just _him_."

Luke rolled his eyes. He could remember the relief on his mothers face when he had told her that he and Reid were done and over with.

"Speaking of Reid, where is he?" Katie asked, "I'd like to kill him myself after giving him a hug and kiss from Jacob."

"Right here." Reid said, walking out, "I thought we weren't allowed visitors." he mocked

Katie flew at him, almost pushing up against the house wall. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Margo was talking to the officers and groceries where brought in for them.

"It's about time." Luke said, "Reid had literally eaten everything in the kitchen. I'm surprised he didn't just eat the table and chairs too."

"Ha ha." Reid said, walking inside with Katie.

Luke, Lily and soon after Margo followed. They stayed for lunch but then Margo, Katie and Lily left. The officers had switch shifts and once again, it was just Reid and Luke in the house. Luke grabbed a book off the table and sat on the couch when Reid came out of the kitchen with a soda and a water, handing the soda to him.

"Thanks." he said, taking it.

"Well, it's nice to know we haven't been forgotten about."

Luke had to laugh, "I'm surprised Katie really didn't kill you. She hates when you don't tell her something."

"She was just so happy to see me, she forgot why she came in the first place." Reid smiling, taking a drink of his water and turning to Luke, "What are you reading now?"

"The Time Traveler's Wife." Luke replied

Reid almost choked on his water, "Seriously? That is like a total chic romance tragedy. Wait, what am I saying, that's your favorite sort of book."

Luke playfully hit him in the arm and they both laughed.

"Didn't know you knew what the book was about." Luke laughed

"I don't," Reid replied, "Okay, I read the back cover."

Luke looked at him.

"Okay, I was bored the other night and took it from your room."

"You were in my room?"

"Not while you were sleeping. You had jumped in the shower."

"What made you take a book from my room? Why not something from the library?"

"Have you seen the books in there? They're horrible." Reid made a face.

Luke laughed again, "So you're saying The Time Traveler's Wife isn't horrible?"

"No," Reid made another face, "That was worse than all those in the library combined."

"And yet, you read the whole thing?"

"Shut up." Reid had had enough of their going back and forth.

He suddenly pulled the book from Luke's hand and was leaning into him, kissing him. Luke dropped his unopen can of soda as Reid's water hit the floor as well, spilling everywhere.

"Are we really going to go through this again?" Luke asked, pulling away from Reid.

"You're going to stop this again?" Reid looked at him.

Luke smiled, devilishly, "No." he pulled Reid closer and on top of him as he laid down. Their lips met again.

It was getting late and they were both entangled together with the sheets of Luke's bed. After a little make out session on the couch, they had moved it upstairs to really make love. Clothes were discarded over the stairs from the couch to the floor around them and the bed. Reid was laying on his back, his arms wrapped around Luke's body, his head laying against the headboard and eyes closed. Luke was on his side, one hand tangled with Reid's and the other tracing circles on Reid's bare chest as his head rested on Reid's shoulder.

"I miss this." Luke said almost childish, "I miss you."

"I'm right here." Reid replied, not moving.

"You know what I mean." Luke said, looking up at Reid.

Reid opened his eyes and looked down at him.

"I know," he replied, "Me too." he kissed him again.

Just as they settled back down and were about to fall asleep, there was a loud bang and some shouting. They both sat up in bed.

"Was that a gun shot?" Luke asked, stealing the sheet to wrap around himself as he made his way across the room to the window.

He couldn't really see anything outside because it was so dark out. He turned to see Reid slipping on his jeans that had ended up just outside in the hall. Luke went over to the dresser and just pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Reid stayed in his jeans. They both walked into the hall and were about the head downstairs when one of the officers came running up to them.

"Stay up here," he told them, "Someone is lurking around the edge of the woods."

"Couldn't it just be a deer or something?" Reid asked

"Can't take the chance." the officer replied, "Just stay up here."

The officer turned around and ran back down the flight of stairs. Luke looked at Reid, who was just watching over the banister at the two floors down as the officer disappeared into the living room.

"This is just great." he said with a heavy sigh, "A week into being safe, and he could have found us already."

"You don't think he had followed Margo, my mom and Katie in do you?" Luke asked

"Possibly, but why what so long to do something?"

"Night fall? The shift of officers guarding us?"

"That's not for another hour or so." Reid replied, looking at his watch, "And why wait until there are more officers here then there are now?"

Luke just shrugged. They couldn't hear anything else happening and stayed at the stairs, waiting and listening for anything. Luke was right at the stairs and Reid was still looking over the banister, leaning against it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Thanks for all the reviews. I have the next chapter worked on. I got inspired. No yelling at me, my friend gave me the twist, remember I'm writing this under her plot and goal. Enjoy and please review! Thanks so much.  
**

The minutes passed like hours as they stood waiting for anything on the top floor. Reid had gone to get a shirt and was buttoning it up as he stood next to Luke once again. Luke, who was getting annoyed with the now constant silence, was about to head down to see what was going on but suddenly someone walked in, slamming the door. They both held their breath until they saw that it was just one of the officers.

"Everything's fine." he yelled up to them.

Luke slowly started heading back down to the ground floor. He could feel Reid right behind him. After reaching the last step, Reid walked around Luke and headed for the kitchen. Luke laughed, remembering after having sex, Reid would always go and raid the fridge for food. Looking to see that the officer was now standing just outside the door, he turned and followed Reid into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Reid asked, as he rummaged through the fridge.

"I'll just get some spaghettios." Luke replied, heading for a cupboard.

"Grab me a bowl and spoon will ya."

Luke nodded, not knowing if he had actually seen him as he pulled out to bowls and spoons from cupboards and drawers and then his spaghettios. He sat a bowl and spoon closer to Reid on the counter and went looking for the can opener. After finding it and turning back to Reid, he was scooping cottage cheese and green olives into his bowl. Luke made a face.

"What?" Reid laughed, looking at him, "Don't like cottage cheese or something?"

"No," Luke shook his head, "Green olives."

Luke then saw the look on Reid's face and he started backing away with his bowl of cold spaghettios. Reid picked up a green olive and turned to him.

"They're good for you." he said, advancing on him.

"I don't care." Luke replied, "They're still gross."

"What's so gross about them?"

"I just don't like olives."

"Have you even eaten an olive before?"

"Not since I was younger."

"Then how do you know they're still gross?" Reid asked, "You know everyone's taste buds change every seven years. Who knows, you could like them now."

Luke hit the wall and froze. Reid was right in front of him, their noses almost touching, just staring at each other. Reid took the bowl from his hands and placed it on the table before turning back to him. He softly started kissing him. As soon as Luke's mouth parted, he pulled back and popped the olive into his mouth, smiling and backing away completely.

"I hate you." Luke growled before spitting the olive out, almost hitting Reid in the back as he made his way back to the counter.

"I didn't get a sense of that up in your room." Reid shot back.

"Yeah, well up there you didn't put anything in my mouth I didn't like."

Luke's face suddenly flushed red as he realized just how wrong his statement sounded. He sat down at the table and didn't dare look up at Reid, who had just joined him at the table, a giant grin on his face as he watched Luke. Luke sat in silence while eating his spaghettios, glancing up at Reid from time to time, who kept his eyes fixed on Luke the whole time he ate his own food.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Luke finally asked

Reid shrugged but continued to stare and eat. Luke finished and stood, going to wash his dishes. As he turned to leave the kitchen, Reid was standing right in front of him again. Luke glanced at his hands to make sure he didn't have another olive with him.

"Don't worry. Not going to trick you again." Reid smiled, pinning Luke to the counter, a hand on either side of him.

Luke smiled as well, balling a handful of Reid's shirt into his fist, he pulled him closer, smashing their lips together. They stayed like that for a good five minutes, kissing, before pulling away for air.

"Round two in the shower." Reid stated more then asked.

Luke just smiled, pushing Reid out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

After almost two hours in the shower, the water long ago turning cold, they were both wearing sweats and this time curled up in Reid's bed, entangled with the sheets and each other once again like before in Luke's room. Both slowly drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, they made breakfast together. It was late because they had gone to bed super late. It was almost noon but they wanted breakfast instead of lunch. As everything was cooking, Reid was leaning against the counter and had pulled Luke to him, kissing him once again.

"You know, I think I can get use to being in hiding." he said after pulling away, "You know, other then the officers constantly outside."

Luke laughed, "But it is just the two of us in here and they never come inside."

"So true." Reid smiled, leaning in to kiss him again.

Suddenly there was a noise of someone clearing their throat behind Luke. They both looked to see one of the officers who had the morning shift.

"Hello." both Reid and Luke said at the same time, smiles on their faces.

The officer smiled back, "We're about to switch shifts. Just thought you should know we got a call from Detective Hughes, they're bringing in another person. They were attacked last night in an attempt to get at you." the officer said, pointing to Luke.

Luke's face dropped, trying to think who in his family had been attacked.

"Who was it?" Reid asked, seeing the look on Luke's face.

"Not sure. Wasn't given a name. Just know they'll be here within the hour with the next shift." the officer said, and then turned and left.

Luke turned back to Reid, a frown in his face.

"Hey, its okay. They were attacked, but they are still alive." he tried to reassure him.

He kissed him once more before going back to the food. They sat at the table in silence, Luke kept looking at his watch, watching the time click by slower then ever. Finally, it was noon and he was up and out of his chair and at the front door, waiting. Reid quickly cleaned up before joining him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Luke's shoulder. Luke leaned into him.

"I just hope it wasn't Ethan or one of the girls." Luke muttered, "I mean, I wish it wasn't any of them, but they're still just kids."

"Would _bad dad_ really hurt one of them?" Reid asked, "What you told me before, he really seemed to care for them when married to your mother."

"Yeah, but he would do anything to get to you. Using one of them would get to me and he probably knows wherever you are, I'm with you."

Reid didn't say anything as a car pulled up. Luke held his breath as they waited. The four officers got out first, followed by a man. Reid's face was the one to drop this time and Luke let out a groan. Walking up to them with a bag and an arm in a sling was Noah Mayer.


	6. Chapter Six

**Okie dokie. I may update this again later tonight. Not sure yet. Enjoy and review please.**

Noah walked up to them, looking at grim as they did.

"What happened?" Reid was the first to say something as Noah stepped onto the porch.

"I was coming to visit like I told Luke I would over two weeks ago. I was jumped last night after getting off the private jet that Lucinda sent by two guys. But as soon as they had me, Jack and Margo showed up. I ended getting shot, _again_ and I spent the night at the hospital before they told me I would be joining you two here." Noah replied, "How long have you two been here?"

"A little over a week." Luke finally found his voice.

Noah stood on the porch, a little ways from them, just looking. Luke realized that Reid still had his arms wrapped around his waist and his head on his shoulder. He had tensed and was a holding him a little tighter, but Luke didn't mind. It felt good, even if it was awkward with Noah there now.

"Come on in then." Reid said, "Rooms are on the top floor."

Noah walked into the living room, followed slowly by Luke and Reid.

"Why couldn't it have been one of your many family members." Reid whispered in Luke's ear.

Luke elbowed him in the stomach, "Not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I'd much rather have one of them here then _him_."

"I know you would but he's here and you're going to have to get along."

"No I don't." Reid made a face, "I know you two are still friends but that doesn't mean I've got to like the guy."

Luke laughed, turning around so he was now facing Reid and wrapped his arms around his neck. Noah had long headed upstairs to pick a room.

"At least play nice. The last thing we need is us killing each other."

"But it would save Damian so much trouble." Reid replied a smile on his lips.

"You are so not being cute right now." Luke had a frown.

"Who said I was trying to be." Reid kissed him, "I will _try_ and be nice. As long as he stays out of our way."

"You don't have to worry about that." Noah had returned, stopping on the stairs, "I thought you two had broken up months ago."

"We did." Luke replied

"We still are," Reid replied, "I think."

"Doesn't look like that to me." Noah headed for the kitchen.

Luke and Reid just sat down on the couch, a little closer then they had over the whole week they had to themselves. Thankfully there was a chair for Noah when he returned with a water. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Your family told me to tell you they're okay." Noah finally broke the silence, looking at Luke.

Luke nodded, "Thanks."

Silence fell on them again and it was starting to get awkward for Reid, who then stood.

"I'm going to take a walk outside. You two can catch up."

"Reid."

"I'll be fine Luke, there are four officers out there remember."

Luke watched Reid head out the door and disappear off to the side of the house before turning back to Noah, who was watching him. He smiled slightly.

"So, how's California?"

Noah laughed, "Fine."

Silence again before Noah spoke up.

"You know, this is all over the news, everywhere."

"Really?" Luke asked, "I checked the news a few days ago, there was nothing."

"It just broke the other day. There is this whole bounty thing out for Damian and his men."

"I'd like to know how they knew you were coming to town and when." Luke said, "And why they would go after you instead of someone in my family, or Katie."

"Because your da... _Damian_ still thinks we're together." Noah replied, "At least that's what I gathered from the very short talk I had with his men after they grabbed me."

"You've been in California for the past six months." Luke replied, "Why would he still think we were together if he's been watching me. He would have seen me with Reid."

Noah just shrugged.

Outside, Reid walked around the small clearing the surrounded the house. The officers watched him like hawks waiting for their prey to die. He hated it, but he also knew it was for his own protection, he just didn't have to like it. About three hours passed and it was started to rain so Reid headed back inside. He found Luke and Noah in the kitchen. Luke was heating something up on the stove.

"Are you finally heating up those spaghettios you're so fond of eating cold?" he asked, mockingly as he pulled things out of the fridge to make a sandwich.

Noah was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Ha ha." Luke said, "No, it's soup."

After a few minutes, they were all sitting at the table, eating their separate dinners. When he was finished, Noah cleaned his dishes and made his way up to his room, where he spent the remainder of the evening.

"Well, at least we still get time alone." Reid smiled as they finished eating.

Luke laughed, "And what did you have in mind?"

Reid just smiled wider as he looked at Luke. After cleaning up, they slowly made their way into the living room before they started kissing. Luke was walking backwards and tripped on the bottom step of the stairs, falling backwards. Reid followed suit, moving so he wouldn't fully fall on top of him. Luke laughed.

"Ouch." Reid moaned, sitting up, "Maybe we should have waited until we were upstairs."

"There's a genius idea." Luke was still laughing a little.

Reid laughed as well, "Or we could stay down here."

"And chance one of the officers or _Noah_ walking in?" Luke looked at him.

"Right, what was I thinking." Reid leaned back on his elbows and stared at Luke.

Luke did the same, tilting his head to look at Reid and smiled.


	7. Chapter Seven

**I don't know what happened. I started this chapter out all fluffy and fun and stuff and then it went all dark and bad guys LOL. Hope you enjoy, Damian is coming! Dun dun dun! LOL. REVIEW pretty pretty please with sugar.**

The following week was like hell. It was raining more and more, making the ground outside muddy and hard for them to leave the house. Luke and Reid spent more and more time together, much to Noah's disgrace, who seemed to always walk in on them when they were kissing and even sometimes, about to do much more then that. It was started to get on Reid's nerves and he was ready to kill Noah himself, but Luke always stopped him.

After about the twentieth time of Noah walking in on them in one of the bathrooms or the study or library, or even in the basement doing laundry, they had finally decided to start locking themselves in one of their rooms for hours, just so they could not be disturbed. Twice, Lily and Katie came to visit again. Holden came with them the last time. Margo had informed them in just a few days, they were going to be moved again just in case. Luke didn't like the sound of it, but there wasn't much he could do.

Sitting on Reid's bed. Reid was sitting up against the headboard, his legs stretched out. Luke was sitting between his legs, his back up against Reid's chest. His head resting on his shoulder. One hand was entangled with Reid's while his other was messing with a hole in the knee of Reid's jeans. Reid's other hand was tracing the scar on Luke's stomach from his kidney transplant. Luke was only wearing boxes and neither had a shirt on.

They still had not actually talked about if they were back together or not. They didn't think with the current situation that they were in, that it would be a good idea to talk about something like that. Both secretly wishing and hoping that it was true, but neither say anything about it. They knew they would have to talk about it once they were not hiding for their lives, but until then, they were just having fun and they were both okay with that.

Whenever around Noah, Reid seemed to get clingy to Luke, though he would never admit it. Luke secretly loved it, knowing he was just doing it because Noah was around. He never said anything about it either. And though he loved it, he was also a little upset because he and Noah were friends and he hated to see the pained look on his face whenever he saw them together like that. He knew Noah still loved him, and that would probably never change, but Luke was in love with Reid, even if they were not together anymore, yet.

"What are you thinking about?" Reid asked, looking down at the blond.

Luke tilted his head to look back up at him, a smile on his face. He hair was getting a little longer but he didn't mind. He even would catch Reid running his hand through it more often when they were in bed together at night. Reid's was also a little longer, but not by much. Luke figured his hair grew slower than his own.

"Just missing my family." he admitted

"Well, that's understandable." Reid replied, "You can't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you myself but I'm starting to miss Katie and the kid."

Luke laughed, "You know I'll _have_ to tell Katie."

"Oh God, she'll never let me hear the end of it if you tell her."

"Exactly." Luke was still laughing.

"You tell her and I will never have sex with you again."

"Please, I went almost four months without sex with you." Luke smiled, "I think I could go a few days before you crack and show up in the middle of the night."

Reid laughed, "What makes you think I'll crack first? Remember, I went just as long without sex with you."

"Yeah, but now you've got a taste of how good it is." Luke laughed, "You wont be able to resist."

"You're right." Reid smiled, kissing him, "But you'll be the one to crack first."

Reid was suddenly on top of Luke after pulling his boxes off and tossing them on the floor.

"Says the one climbing on top of me after just thinking about it." Luke smiled

Reid started kissing down his body when the power went out. The wind, thunder, lightning and rain outside seemed to get stronger now. Reid stopped and sat up. He was about to say something when they were a crashing sound and something like more gun shots like they had heard a week before. They both jumped off the bed, feeling around for clothes to slip into. They smacked into each other once, trying to walk around the bed. There was a little light from the lightning in the room through the window so they could find the door.

"Stay here." Reid said, unlocking the door.

"Reid, no." Luke grabbed his arm, "If Damian is here. He's after you the most."

"We're not even sure he's here. Noah could have just dropped something in the kitchen."

"That sounded like gun shots?" Luke tilted his head.

"Just stay here. I'll be right back. I promise."

Reid opened the door and left, carefully making his way downstairs. Luke stayed in his bedroom doorway, waiting and listening the best he could. Trying to drown out all the noises from outside. He heard something shuffling around but then silence again. Then, someone was walking down the hall to him.

"Reid?" he whispered

"No, it's Officer Blaine."

Luke sighed a relief, not realizing he was even holding his breath.

"Where's Reid?"

"He's in the library. I told him to stay there until everything was clear."

"And Noah?"

"Basement." the officer replied, "Which is where you should head right now."

"I'd rather stay here and wait for Reid."

"No, you should head to the basement."

Luke saw the officer take hold his gun now that his eyes were adjusted to the semi-dark. He slowly headed down the hall and down the first flight of stairs. Watching behind him, the officer was following him. He reached the landing of the second floor when he froze. There was screaming and suddenly two people came out of the library, fighting. Luke could easily see that one was Reid. He was going to run over to help but he was pushed out of the way by the officer that had been following him.

He hit the wall, hitting his head, hard and he slid to the floor. His eye site was blurry as he watched the fight get closer and closer to him. Suddenly there was a person sitting right in front of him, holding his head.

"Luke?"

It was Reid. Luke tried to focus on him and say something but then Reid was grabbed from behind and pulled away from him. He watched as another small fight broke out again between Reid and the third guy in the hall. Luke didn't know where Officer Blaine had gone off too. Within seconds, there was a cracking sound and someone was falling, railing and all, to the ground floor.

"Reid!" He tried to get up but fell back down. He was dizzy and suddenly blacked out.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Okay so Luke sort of goes all badass in this chapter. There are only two more after this sadly. Hope you enjoy and please review.  
**

Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked around. There wasn't much that he could see but he could tell that he was in the basement. He heard coughing to the right of him.

"Who's there?" he asked

"It's me."

"Noah, what happened?" Luke was starting to panic when he realized that he was tied up to the chair that he was currently sitting in, "Where's Reid?"

"They have him upstairs." Noah replied, "I was starting to to think the worse when they brought you down here."

"Why?"

"Well, you were barely even breathing."

Luke coughed himself this time, "How long was I out?"

"About an hour."

"Do you know if Damian is here yet?"

"No, I could hear talking upstairs. Mostly just Reid mouthing off to whoever is up there."

Luke almost laughed, "Just like Reid to mouth off, not caring that they are going to kill him."

"If we can just get untied, we can go and help him."

"You actually want to help Dr. Oliver?" Luke couldn't see Noah sitting next to him, also tied up, "Even after everything that happened between the three of us?"

"Luke, I hate the guy but I don't want him _dead_." Noah retorted, "Especially since he makes you so happy when I couldn't."

"Noah.."

"Now isn't the time Luke, we need to get untied and help him before Damian does finally show up and something really does happen. Because, I don't know about you, but I don't think Damian is going to kill Reid and let us live. I'd rather be able to fight."

"Right." Luke nodded, his head was hurting him so much still.

They were both struggling against the ropes but suddenly stopped. Someone had opened the door to the basement and was walking down the stairs. The lights turned on and both Luke and Noah squinted.

"You're father is on his way Luciano." the voice of Officer Blaine trailed to them, "He'll be looking forward to seeing you watch the doctor killed."

Luke struggled against the ropes as the guy untied him. He jumped up and quickly regretted it as he got dizzy and fell back against the wall. The officer just laughed, grabbing his arm, he tied his hands behind his back again and started dragging him up the stairs, purposely letting him fall and hit a knee or even his face on a stair. Luke looked back to see Noah watching in horror, struggling against his ropes before the lights went out.

Luke was pulled into the living room. The furniture had been tossed back against the walls, the TV was smashed and Reid sat tied to a chair in the middle of the room. His head was hanging and Luke could see blood dripping from above his eye and his mouth. He closed his eyes as he was thrown onto the couch, landing on his side. He moved slowly to get into a sitting position. When he opened his eyes, Reid was looking at him, wide eyed.

Luke could finally see Reid's whole body. His shirt was opened a little at the top and he could see a long cut from one shoulder to the other. His shirt and pants were soaked with blood. His face was bruised from getting hit with what Luke assumed were the guns the four officers were holding in their hands.

"Damian should be here in ten." one of the officers said, looking at his watch, "He had to wait until the others took care of that detective and the uniforms down the road."

"Why did you wait so long to attack us?" Luke blurted out, not taking his eyes off Reid.

All four guys looked at him.

"We had to make sure we had the right place before we moved." the one closest to Reid replied, "They set out ten other cars the same night as decoys."

Luke laughed, "I'm sure Damian knew exactly where we were this whole time. Something as stupid as decoys wouldn't keep him from something like killing a guy. I bet he was just waiting to get all of your stupid asses here and kill us all instead of just him."

"He never was a patient man. Hell, he needed my Grimaldi inheritance so bad, he faked an illness to trick me into going to Malta with him instead of just tell me what the hell he had got himself into and have to answer any of the many questions I probably would have asked."

"He is not one to wait. He didn't even tell the cops were Noah and I were after we had been kidnapped and he found out. He just came storming in. So, it seems to me, he's not coming at all. If he does show up, he is just going to come to make sure we're all dead before heading back to Malta or wherever it is he's going to be hiding now that he's a fugitive."

"Shut up!" the officer closer to Luke barked, hitting him in the face with the gun.

Luke fell over onto his side on the couch again. Spitting blood out of his mouth he just laughed again. Reid was looking at him with a look as if to say '_what the fuck are you doing_', without actually saying anything. Luke moved again, sitting up a little more but just barely.

"Why don't you call him. I'm sure he'll tell you he's on his way, but he wont show up. It's not like Damian to take care of a problem himself. Hell, you four are proof of that. If he really wanted Reid dead, why did he send you four idiots to tie him up and make us wait on him?"

Luke shut up right then because everything happened so fast. He was pulled to his feet only to be almost thrown across the room and into a table that smashed underneath him. He coughed and spit out more blood but just laughed again.

"That's all you got?" he hissed, "Why don't you just shoot me? Oh wait, you wont because I'm Damian's son and he would kill you if that happened. But he's already going to kill you. He can't have any loose ends in this mess, can he."

"Shoot him." one of the officers said, "We can just say he got loose and fought with one of us and the gun went off."

Luke laughed again, "He wouldn't care how or why it happened. I'm his only child, his only son. He'd blame each and every one of you for my death, even if it was an accident."

The officers all turned their back on Luke as they heard a car pull up. Taking that as his cue, Luke stood up. He was now untied, having used a broken piece of a mug that was on the table that smashed when he was thrown into it. The officer closest to him saw out of the corner of his eye but as he turned around, Luke had a piece of wood in his hand and swung, connecting with the side of the guys face, sending him to the ground. Luke then dropped the wood and held up his hands, smiling when the other three turned and pointed their guns at him. There was suddenly three gun shots echoing through the whole house.


	9. Chapter Nine

**I decided to just post another chapter for this because I was bored. Here it is. Sadly, there is only one chapter left. *pouts* Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review.  
**

Luke opened his eyes after the room silenced. He didn't even know he had closed his eyes. He looked around to see the three officers all on the ground. They had all been shot. Luke turned around to find Noah standing behind him in the doorway, still pointing the gun at the three guys now on the ground, bleeding. The rope was still around his wrists.

"Where'd you get the gun?" Luke asked, shock on his face.

"Margo gave it to me when I was brought here." he replied, "I was hiding it in the basement."

"Why the hell'd you get one and not us?" Reid retorted

"Because I actually know how to control a gun." Noah shot back, setting the gun on the ground to untie his hands.

"How'd you get loose from the chair?" Luke asked, running over to Reid to help him.

"The chair was old. I fell over and it broke. I was wiggling free when I heard you talking and something smash into the wall or something. I knew you were trying to distract them for something so I decided to come and help. What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"Trying to get thrown into something I could use to cut my hands free." Luke laughed, untying Reid from the chair and catching him before he fell over.

"We need to get out of here. Someone just pulled up." he added, helping Reid to his feet.

"And go where?" Reid hissed in pain, "If we go outside, how do we know it's not Damian?"

"We can't." Noah said, "He's already here."

Luke and Reid looked up to the door to find Damian looking around. A gun in his hand. Noah was in front of Reid and Luke within seconds, the gun pointed at Damian.

"Noah, don't!" Luke pleaded

"Luke, he's here to kill Reid." Noah hissed, "And I still say he'll kill us too. At least me."

"I'm only here for the doctor." Damian replied, "He sent me to prison."

"You sent yourself to prison." Reid laughed, "You tried killing someone, faked your own death and framed Luke's father."

"I am Luciano's father." Damian barked

"No you're not." Reid replied, finally looking up, "What kind of father would trick his own son or put him in danger. Last time I checked, Holden never did anything like that."

"Reid, shut up." Luke hissed a whisper.

"Why should I?" Reid asked, coughing for a minute before continuing, "He's going to kill me anyway, why not just piss him off more then he already is with me?" he almost laughed

Luke rolled his eyes, "If you were already in so much pain, I'd punch you myself." he hissed, "Now shut the hell up!"

Reid looked at him. Luke wasn't mad or angry. He was fearful and pleading with him. Reid only nodded before turning back to Damian, who was still just standing there in the doorway, gun in hand loosely. He was watching the three of them. Luke had one arm around Reid's waist and the other on his torso as he started to slowly move backwards, trying to get him out of the living room and into the kitchen to get out the backdoor. But he also needed to get Noah's attention.

But a minute later, there was no need. Time seemed to slow town. Damian raised his arm to shoot Reid. Noah's gun went off just a second before Damian's went off. At the same time, Luke stepped in front of Reid, facing him. Reid looked into Luke's eyes, who was just staring at him.

"Were you hit?" Reid asked him.

"I don't think so." Luke replied

They both turned after hearing something hit the ground. Damian was hit by Noah's gun, who was still pointing his gun at him.

"Noah, were you hit?" Reid asked

"No." he replied, finally lowering his gun and turning to look at them, "Either of you?"

"Anyone have a cell phone or something we can call Margo with?" Luke asked, "Any of the walkie-talkies work from the officers?"

"One of them was using a cell phone to call Damian." Reid replied, "The one closest to the stairs." he then turned to Luke, "Can you tell me what the hell you were going on about when we were tied up? Were you really trying to piss them off to kill you?"

"Well, it was better then you mouthing off and getting killed." Luke replied

Reid just looked at him, "How would that be any better?" he then turned to Noah who was holding up a broken cell phone.

"I think they broke the phone just in case something like this happened so we couldn't call for help or anything."

"Great." Reid almost laughed

"Wait, Damian came up in a car." Luke laughed, "Why don't we just leave?"

"Because there are like ten other officers outside that showed up after we were attacked." Reid replied, "We're sort of stuck in here."

"Why haven't they come in?" Noah asked, looking out the window.

"They were told to stay outside and shoot anyone that leaves." Reid told them, "They probably have the place surrounded."

"Well, Margo should be on her way. I mean, there were a lot of gun shots coming from the house, they must have heard something. Someone should be on their way."

"First off," Luke said looking back at Reid, "Why don't we go into the kitchen and really see what damage has been done to you. Noah, collect all the guns so we're not surprised if Damian or that guy wakes up."

Noah nodded and started collecting the guns as Luke helped Reid into the kitchen. Luke hissed in pain as he walked over to a drawer to grab some towels.

"Luke, where are you in pain?" Reid asked, sitting on the table.

"I'm just sore from being thrown into that table and then hitting my head on the wall earlier." Luke replied, turning back to Reid, who was unbuttoning his shirt.

Luke walked back over to him and helped him pull his shirt off. He then took a step back and looked up and down Reid's torso and stomach. Making a face when he saw all the dried blood and the bruises, cuts and even some burns.

"Do you think you have any broken bones from falling from the second floor?" he asked, taking a step forward again, tucking in between Reid's legs and placing his hands on Reid's arms.

"No. I just knocked myself out."

"How is that possible?" Luke smiled, "You fell like ten feet."

Reid smiled back, "Just lucky I'm guess."

Reid wrapped his arms around Luke carefully, intertwining his fingers together at his spine. Luke hissed a little in pain as he touched his back.

"What is it?" Reid pulled his arms away.

"Nothing, just something on my back burned when you touched me." Luke replied

Reid then looked at his arm and his eyes widened, "Turn around."

"What, why?"

"Just turn around."

Luke listened and Reid looked at his shirt. It was almost completely soaked with blood. He then pulled his shirt up.

"Luke, how did you not feel yourself get shot?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been shot in your left lower back just at your spine."

"How? I didn't feel anything!"

Reid could hear the panic in Luke's voice.

"I think the bullet may still be in your back." Reid said, "Stay calm." Reid grabbed a towel that Luke had brought to the table with him and pressed it to Luke's back.

Luke hissed but he didn't twitch away or move.

"It burns when it's touched but you don't feel a thing from being shot." Reid was trying to figure out what was going on.

Luke just nodded his head when Noah walked in.

"What happened?" he asked, seeing Reid pressing a towel to Luke's lower back.

"Luke was shot." Reid replied, "But he didn't feel a thing."

"What!" Noah came to look at Luke, "Luke, could it be because of..?"

"No. I'm still walking." Luke cut him off.

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't have something to do with that."

"But that effected me right away, I didn't even feel like I was shot."

"Could someone tell me what you two are talking about?" Reid asked from behind Luke.

"I'll tell you later." Luke replied, "Right now we need to figure out how to get out of here."

"Well, Damian and that other guy are both tied up." Noah replied, "I could go out and shot all those still outside."

"There are too many of them, they would find you before you got them all." Reid replied

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do?" Noah asked, "We need to get Luke, and you, to the hospital."

"Margo should be on her way. Let's just wait it out a bit." Reid replied, "If she's not here by nightfall, we can try to leave then."

"Reid, it's ten in the morning. We can't wait that long." Luke said

"We're going to have too." Reid told him.

"What if they come in before then. For all we know, Damian told them a certain time to come and and see if there is something wrong." Noah added

They all sat there arguing when there was a loud crash in the living room. They all froze. Noah grabbed his gun and pointed it at the entry way into the kitchen from the living room. They all waited to see who had just crashed into the house.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Again, short and this is the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed. This chapter is probably not as good as the rest of the story, but hey, at least I got something right? LOL. Please please review. Thank you so very much for reading.**

It felt like hours before the house was once again filled with gun shots. Not all of them were in the house but around the house, coming through now broken windows. Reid jumped off the table and pulled Luke to a crouching position behind the island in the kitchen. He then turned to Noah who was crouching just at the kitchen door, still waiting for whoever had crashed through the door to enter.

"Where are all the other guns?" he asked

Noah looked at him before pulling a gun from behind his back and sliding it across the floor to Reid, who quickly picked it up.

"Guess we're not waiting until nightfall?" Luke almost laughed, looking at Reid.

Reid just looked at him. Everything suddenly went silent as fast as the noise had started.

"I just want Doctor Oliver. You two can go." they heard Damian's voice.

Noah looked back at Reid and Luke. Reid suddenly stood and headed for the living room. He was stopped by Noah.

"What are you doing?" he whispered

"Just get Luke out of here." Reid whispered back, "He needs a doctor right now."

"Again, what are you doing?" Noah asked

"I'm buying you some time to get him out of here."

"They are still surrounding the house."

"Didn't you just hear him."

Noah laughed, "I've learned not to trust a single thing Damian Grimaldi says."

Reid pulled away from Noah, took one more look at Luke before he headed back into the living room. Noah rushed over to Luke and helped him up before he started pulling him to the backdoor. They could hear talking but they didn't know what was being said. Noah checked to see if the coast was clear before pushing Luke out the door. They were just walking around the house when they ran into Margo and another officer, who quickly pulled them away from the house.

"Reid's still in there." Luke was almost whining.

"We've got it covered. Officer Chase, get these boys medical attention."

"I'm fine but Luke was shot." Noah told them as the officer pulled them away again.

Luke didn't want to go but he didn't have a choice. They were just getting into a car when they hear shouting and more gun shots. Luke froze. He didn't even feel himself get pulled into a car and be driven away until he found himself sitting in the hospital, getting ready to go into surgery to remove the bullet. Dr. Bob was there with him.

Two hours later Dr. Bob walked into the waiting room were Luke's parents, Noah and Katie were all waiting to hear news and Luke and even Reid, who nobody knew if he was okay just yet or not. Bob looked at Holden and Lily.

"Luke is fine." he told them, "The bullet entered just a little lower then the last time he was shot. The nerves there are dead, that is why he was not able to feel the bullet. He's not paralyzed again, it really did no damage, but he should stay off his feet for a while just to be safe."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"And Reid?" Katie asked

Before Bob could answer, Reid was walking into the waiting room. A cast on his right arm. He was now wearing hospital scrubs so he was no longer covered in blood. But he had bruises everywhere and over much of his arms and face were bandages covering up cuts and stitches. Katie rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" she pulled away from him.

"How's Luke?" he asked, looking at everyone.

"He's going to be fine." Holden told him.

An hour later, Reid was sitting in Luke's hospital room, waiting for him to wake up. Right on cue, Luke's eyes started to open.

"Hey." Reid smiled at him.

It took Luke a minute to register where he was and who was standing so close, holding his hand before a smile broke out on his face.

"Hey." was all he replied.

**THE END**


End file.
